


The Dangers of Taking Selfies

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Selfies, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), clumsy crowley - Freeform, demon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: After the selfie is taken, looking at it later, what is the worst that can happen?Can be found atDrunk Storytime with Quefish





	The Dangers of Taking Selfies

“Well, you know what a selfie is … I believe the demon Crowley? Invented them?”

~~~~~

“Hang on, be right back.” Crowley ran a few steps away and pulled out his phone, made a face and snapped a pic. He checked it, smirked and shoved the phone back in his pocket, walking back to the angel.

“Really, Crowley. How many pictures of yourself do you truly need. Ever since you got that … smart telephone, you can’t go an hour without taking a picture when we are out. I can only imagine how much worse you are when not attempting to observe standard social courtesy.”

“Angel, it’s low level mayhem. Encouraging people to vanity, wasting time. I have to set a bad example!” Crowley grinned mischievously as they continued walking. 

“Oh, I suppose. It’s relatively harmless chaos, I can’t fault you for that.” Aziraphale smiled fondly. They arrived back at the bookshop and went inside for a few hours of wine and conversation before Crowley headed back to his flat.

~~~~~ 

Crowley was lying on his back on his only mildly uncomfortable sofa, flipping through his phone. “Too blurry, I need to stop trying to take pics when I’m walking. That’s a nice one though … Yep, that’s a keeper. Keeper … ugh, stupid umbrella got in the way … I didn’t even know there _was_ a tree there … This may be the best I’ve ever done … “ The demon sighed happily as he looked up at his phone. The last selfie of the day was of him making a silly kissy face, but he was looking at the figure in the background. He zoomed in to see Aziraphale, smiling fondly in his direction. He tapped a few selections and made sure it went into a secure folder that couldn’t be deleted by accident. 

He then started flipping through the pictures again, zooming in always, to the face behind him. Exasperated Aziraphale was one of his favorite kinds of picture, wide eyes, mouth twisted to the side, looking very expectant with his hands on his hips. Confused Aziraphale, trying to read a map. Helpful Aziraphale, pointing down the street, giving directions to a stranger (not in frame, of course). 

_*thwump*_

Crowley cursed as the phone slipped out of his hands, landing on his nose and bouncing to the floor. He reached down to grab his phone as he rubbed his nose, blinking away the automatic tears that welled up. He sighed as the pain withdrew and then started looking through his pictures again.

Angelic Aziraphale, smiling gently at a new mother and her infant. Joyful Aziraphale, pulling a coin out of a child’s ear. Thoughtful Aziraphale, looking at a window display. Then there was the first one he took today. Waiting Aziraphale. Crowley hadn’t needed to pretend to take a selfie that time, the angel had been thoroughly distracted. Sitting on their park bench, relaxed, feeding the ducks sliced grapes from his hand, smiling. Crowley couldn’t help smiling sappily back at the picture.

_*thwump*_

“Oh for G- Sa- Somebody’s sake!” He rubbed his nose again as there was a knock on the door as it opened.

“Crowley, are you alright? I was knocking when I heard you yelling, or I would have waited, of course.” Aziraphale came into the sitting room just as Crowley snatched up his phone and shut off the display. 

“‘Course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Crowley flashed a winning smile.

“Why is your face red? Well, not your entire face, but your nose and eyes … oh Crowley, are you sure you’re alright, you look like you’ve been crying.”

“Nope, all fine, Angel. I just dropped my phone when I was reading something.”

“Again? You’ve said that almost every day this week. Then again, I did see it happen last week at the bookshop as well when I came into the back room unexpectedly. What could possibly be so distracting as to forget that you are holding something over your face?”

“Meh, you know me, gotta keep up with the news. Demon stuff.”

“I’m sure. Or perhaps you just sit here and look at pictures of yourself all the time? Is that why you need so many selfers?”

“Selfies, Angel … and yep, you caught me, s’all I do when you’re not around is look at the pictures I take.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes as Crowley grinned at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Fine then, keep your secrets, wily serpent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble gift for Mari on FB :)


End file.
